Whooping & Sense
by sexiiwriters2
Summary: Stevono, Rai's Brazilian friend & 'first', stirs up trouble for Clay & Raimundo's relationship. Rai believes Stevono's lies & Clay intends to keep his promise of whoopin' some sense into his boyfriend. R&R!


**Hai so it's our first ever stroy! Yeaaaah buddy! So, as usual, me and Timmy were arguing over what to write about and I won! So this is my idea combined with Timmy's...ya know idea's and help and stuff-gah I love him like a brother! Hope you like it!**

_Hello. So like Izzy said this is our first ever story and it's a combination of her obssession over this couple (ClayXRaimundo) and my ideas as well. Oh well hope you like it 'cause Claymundo freak over here keet me up all night writting this. So hope you enjoy & now onto the 1st edition to our stories!_

* * *

><p><em><span>1<span>_

_Clay_

Raimundo drug me down the sandy shores of Florida. "C'mon cowboy!" he shouted over his shoulder as I struggled to keep the cooler, umbrella, and towels balanced in the crook of my right arm. Raimundo stopped in his tracks and I winced as I feel on top of him not able to stop like he had. Raimundo stared up at me in bewilderment for a moment his flace blushing a deep shade of pink and his green eyes gleaming with confusion. I smiled nervously "Uh, sorry darlin'." I said hastily hurrying to my feet and helping Raimundo up from the sand.

Even if Raimundo was my boyfriend- and for the moment we were 'on' as Kimiko liked to say- he made me nervous. He also manged to make me angry beyond all points of rage but in the end still had me wrapped around his finger. All in all though I loved Raimundo.

Raimundo had matured though- of course I mean physically because the day Raimundo actually matures will be a miracle. He had grown a few inches taller now that he was sixteen, his spiky chestnut brown hair was still loose and short but he had been trying to make his hair cover one of his eyes-in his mind he thought if it made me looked sexy, as he claimed, then it would have to make him even sexier, his emeral green eyes seemed to glow brighter now a days, and his body had muscled up even more.

Suddenly I felt Raimundos's arms lace around my neck and his slender fingers tangling into my hair underneath my hat. "What you don't like being on top?" he whispered seductively. I sighed; another thing I had taken a note of about Raimundo: he sure was a little sex crazed demon and his mind was always stuck somewhere in a mix of perverted-ness. I unlaced Raimundo's arms and fingers from around me and pulled them down to his sides. He pouted in annoyance at me.

"You don't want me do you?" he whimpered pitifully. I sighed, he had no idea how bad I wanted him but I wasn't raised to give myself up until I was married- shoot I was eighteen and a virgin but Raimundo was making it hard to keep that a on going record. He averted his eyes from mine and his form quivered. My eyes grew wide with shock _'Is he cryin'?' _I thought worriedly. "Darlin' I want you plenty bad," I said soothingly tilting Raimundo's chin up to my face, my heart skipped a beat as I saw those blurry green orbs.

Raimundo rubbed the tears out of his eyes. "But...?" he said his voice shanken and hurt. Dammit why did he have to be so arousing when he was pouting? Still tilting his chin up to me I grabbed Raimundo by the small of his back and pressed his smaller but muscular body to mine. "But I'm waitin' 'till I'm settled down to...ya know..." I mummbled In Raimundo's ear.

Leaning down I softly pressed my lip's to Raimundo's smiling into the kiss as the Brazilian rebel melted into my chest. His tongue brushed against my bottom lip- the action shocked me even though Raimundo claimed to want sex he never tongued before-I tried to pull away but Raimundo softly bit down on my bottom lip and looked up at me pleadingly. Looking into those earthy green eyes I wondered how Rai could resemble my element, i wonder if I resembled his element in his eyes.

Rai bit down harder on my lip and quietly apologized for startling me. I sighed inwardly and pressed my lips to Rai's, again. He parted my lips and burst into my mouth exploring for a second before my own tongue rose to challenge his.

I could fell the wind around us picking up speed and enthusiasm whipping harshly at my back. Raimundo let his hands slip out of my hair and drug them along my back. I held back my groan, I could feel Raimundo's mouth pulling into a frown, but I was occupied with something more important; Raimundo was grabbing my attention away from our war and he was slowly dominating.

Tangling my fingers into Rai's soft brown hair I yanked his head up and his closed eyes shot open staring at me in bewilderment. As he struggled to figure out what was going on I pushed by his moist but shocked tongue and evaded his mouth.

I pulled away again and this time Raimundo didn't refuse. He pouted at his defeat. "Stupid cowboy..." he muttered sourly slipping his hand into my mine and lead me towards the water. "Watch it there Li'le Darlin'," Rai flushed at his pet nickname "This here cowboy just beat you at your own game." I teased making Rai flush harder.

Raimundo muttered under his breath but a boy passing us caught his attention. I stared at Raimundo for a moment glaring intimidatingly. "What!" Raimundo cried out as he glanced back up at me. The boy turned around instantly his cat like mix of green, blue, and slight yellow eyes landing on Raimundo in a mischievous way.

"Fuck..." Raimundo cursed under his breath as he smiled brightly at the boy. "Don't curse." I said lowly in a disapproving tone. Raimundo stuck his tongue out at me. The boy approached us quickly and I saw the half broken golden heart strung around his neck with a half-shattered red ruby where it's center once was.

"Raimundo Perez!" the boy exclaimed wrapping his arms around Raimundo making his eyes bulge at the bear hug. I smiled and tipped my hat to the boy as he finally released Rai who was rubbing his sore bare sides and muttering under his breath.

"Hey Stevono..." he mumbled reluctantly taking my hand again. Stevono smiled but scratched his jet black head in confusion."I always thought you woulda been straight Rai." Stevono said smirking at Rai who flushed viloently. I snorted holding back the laugh.

"What ya gotta say cowboy!" Raimundo shot. "Nothin' pardner, jus' your 'bout as straight as a durn rainbow." I sid smiling. Raimundo rolled his eyes. Stevono laughed at my comment and fingered the necklace. Suddenly it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"The Shen-Gung-Wu!" I shouted abruptly slapping my forehead with the flat of my palm. Stevono arched a eyebrow his expression more confused than a bird in a rattlesnake's nest. Raimundo shared the expression as he looked up at me. "Clay what you talkin' 'bout?" Raimundo asked staring at me hard.

"The whole reason we came down here?" I hinted and Raimundo took a minute before he remembered. Lord knows I love the boy but sometimes he's slower than a turtle in syrup. Raimundo took a first look at the necklace. "Oh yeah!" he said excitedly. "Ai Steve, can we have that necklace?" Raimundo asked slyly and I wouldn't blame Stevono if he denied.

But a smile, actually it was a evil smirk,but Raimundo was the leader of Xiaolin warriors he had to notice so I didn't point it out, as he slid the necklace over his head. "Ya gotta do me a favor first." Stevono said his voice untrust worthy at least in my ears.

Raimundo sighed heavily. "Yeah, sure whatever dude. What is it?" Raimundo asked impatiently; by reading his body language this boy wasn't a close friend from Brazil or wasn't one now anyway. "I ain't got no home," I could see Raimundo's face fall in disbelief. "So...do you have a place I can stay?"

I wanted to scream 'No!" to the heavens but Raimundo cut me off, "Yeah, Stevono, of course." his voice was sympathetic and sad. I grunted under my breath and Rai elbowed me in the side but it didn't faze me any. Stevono light up like alight bulb but he didn't hand over the Shen-Gung-Wu.

Dojo had gotten a hold of Kimiko's laptop and ordered a hotel room-Raimundo made sure it was the penthouse- near the location he expected the Shen-Gung-Wu would be. He hadn't gone with us on Raimundo's orders to take Kimiko and Omi to the other place where the halfed-Wu should be-Paris, France.

"Well let's go!" he shouted happily. "Um, it's the penthouse." Raimundo mumbled distantly his eyes looking longingly at the sea as he patted his swimming trunk looking for the hotel room card. I sighed and took the extra card from up under my hat, I pointed the card to a new looking hotel with softly tanned stone making it up.

Stevono ran off the hotel card in hand, and the Shen-Gung-Wu still strung around his neck.

I popped Raimundo upside the head knocking him out of his day dream. "Ow!" he howled. "Look what you done did!" I yelled back. He looked after Stevono. "How ya know him?" I asked dragging back to our spot of beach supplies still tossed variously on the sandy ground.

_'Well luggin' all this here was a complete waste of time...' _I thought beginning to pick up the scattered objects. "We used to be best friends back in Brazil. But he got caught stealin' some beer and went to juvie. Haven't heard from him since then. Until now." Raimundo said but I could tell he was avoiding something else as he helped me pick up things; something unusual for my lazy boyfriend.

I threw a a piece of ice from the cooler at Raimundo. He shot me a smirk as he threw my towel at my head. "What else?" I asked knowingly. Raimundo didn't respond.

Placing my hat on top of his head I nudged him. "Spill the beans Li'le Darlin'." I said firmly but playfuly. "You ain't goin' to leave this alone are you?" he asked sighing as he fixed the hat to shield his face from the suns harsh rays. I shook my head smiling.

"Hewasmyfirst..." Raimundo said in a single breath rushing his words hoping I hadn't understood him. The grin was quickly whipped off my face and replaced with a devoid expression. He walked ahead but I twisted the heel of my foot and forced a clump of sand to grab Raimundo by his waist. "He was your what?" I hissed bitterly.

"N'ffin' Clay!" he yelled. "Nah it's somethin' pardner." I shot back. "Stevono was the first person who fucked me okay!" he whispered sourly. "No! Not okay!" I hissed back. "Look it was jus' a one-night-stand, a'ight?" he retorted bitterly. The sand slid back down to the earth and Raimundo glared at me.

"Why you always gotta trip dude?" he asked critically. I grabbed Raimundo's wrist and pulled him close to me. "I find out my boy friend isn't a virgin-" Raimundo interpreted me. "Psh, what was your first clue?" he muttered. I growled at him and he scowled at me but let me continue.

"I find out my boyfriend ain't no virgin, and he's lettin' his 'first' stay with us! I think I can trip ova that!" I yelled harshly. Raimundo flinched at my words. "Ya know he was also my first best friend..." he whimpered sadly. I groaned in frustration.

Sliding my hand into Rai's I lead him to our our hotel for the weekend and up to our penthouse; both of us arguing the whole way. "Where did I put the card...?" Raimundo asked to himself. I sighed and hooked my fingers around the waist band of his trunks and pulled them down slightly. "C-Clay..."he muttered unsure of my intentions. I rolled my eyes and pulled the card from inside his trunks.

"Oh yeah! Swimmers pocket!" he exclaimed snatching the card away and swiping it down the doors lock. Throwing the stuff in our arms in a corner I walked around looking for Stevono. "Don't kill him." Raimundo joked grinning his goofy grin.

_'No promises Li'le Darlin'.'_ I thought Rai's words still swimming 'round in my head and stinging me like a jellyfish. I felt Raimundo leap onto my back and lace his legs and arm around my waist and neck. "Cowboy ride!" he screamed wildly. It was a game Raimundo liked to play but I wasn't in the mood at the moment. He slid off my back at my lack of enthusiasm and slammed his arms into the the doorway that lead to the kitchen. The place I was heading.

His eyes were sad and apologetic but I averted mine from his, I wasn't going to forgive him so easily this time like I did all the other times. "Rai move." I said coldly. Raimundo nearly let the tears flow at the mention of his old nickname I never called him that unless we were arguing or I wasn't feeling to well.

"I said I was sorry!" he yelled the air through the vents speeding up and swarming through fancy penthouse with bone chilling winds. I shrugged and motioned for Raimundo to move. He gritted his teeth and a burst of wind blew past him. I hung onto my hat while I hooked a arm around Rai's waist. He struggled but I was still able to place him on the other side of the door way and head into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the fridge I listened to Raimundo yell at me for being such a 'country bastard' at the moment. I sighed as I retreated from the fridge, carrying a beer and a a few pieces of chicken legs in my hands, into the living room. Raimundo followed after me.

"Where is Stevono?" I asked bluntly as I sat down on the couch and Raimundo crawled up beside me. On his knees and hands in his laps he looked at me pleading for me to ask something else. "I don't know dude," he said as his eyes went up to our bedroom door. I scowled ,popping the cap off the beer and taking a swig, at him and he nervously laughed.

I pointed to the door and Raimundo groaned in complaint as he walked over to the door. "Stevo, you in there man?" he called questionably. In response the door flew open to reveal a nearly naked Stevono, the only thing covering him a lose towel around his waist. Raimundo blushed and I growled as i ripped off a piece of meat from the chicken bone.

Stevono's body was glistening with steam and water and his hair was matted around his tanned face. "Umm...I-I...Uhh-" I cut off Raimundo's stuttering by pushing past of them and grabbing a pair of Rai's clothing- a lose Brazil team jersey and lose fighting blue jeans that usual hung below Rai's rear revealing his boxers- pushed the clothes into Stevono's wet chest and pushed Raimundo into our room.

"Rai's gotta take ah bath pardner." I said coldly, Raimundo whimpering at the use of his old nickname again. Stevono shrugged as I closed the door and went back to the couch. "Other bathroom down da hall." I said bluntly turning on the T.V. I didn;t hear Stevono moving towards the other bathroom but I didn't pay it any mind; I was still milling the fact that Stevono was Raimundo's first.

Leaning back into the couch i tipped my hat over my face and let my thoughts slip away to the sound of running water and the old western movie. As i closed my eyes, Raimundo on my mind, I heard the sound of the old western being taken away from the mix of water.

I titlted my hat up and my eyes bulged in disgust. Stevono stood in front of me fully bare. He leaned down in front of the T.V in a position that allowed full veiw. He smirked as the Shen-Gung-Wu's red ruby glowed. "What in tarnation..." I lost my ability to speak as Stevono slowly morphed into Raimundo. I gulped. It was the Shen-Gung-Wu doing this, Master Fung had said it had been corrupted with evil magic of lust in it's early days and could be used to change another into a lover you lusted after, or do anything that could relate to the aspect of lust.

Stevono-Raimundo- leaned down in front of me. "Howdy cowboy..." he whispered seductively as he sat in my lap stroking my clothes chest as he ground against me. I gritted my teeth and growled. "Stop dis right now you filthy dog." I hissed. For a moment I thought I saw Stevono once again instead of Raimundo.

"But Clay..." he whimpered sadly as he unbuttoned my shirt. I tried to move but as the ruby glowed brighter the less I was able to move; prety soon I was paralyzed. "Why you doin' this?" I asked in a snarl as he worked on my belt. He looked up at me with Raimundo's eyes but this wasn't my Raimundo.

Those eyes weren't rebellious, soft, daring, caring, faithful, and didn't hold a sex crazed plead that i had come to love. Nah, these eyes were filled with only three things, lust, evil, and destruction.

I heard shuffling in the room, Raimundo was out of the shower. I was halfway relived then it struck me. If Raimundo saw me and Stevono like this he would shatter instantly he'd hide it with serious rage. Stevono smirked and leaned into my ear.

"Raimundo deserves better, besides if you won't fuck him I will." the boy chuckled evilly into my ear before smashing his lips against mine and parting my lips forcefully. My body did as he please, I felt my hand grip his waist pulling him closer to my own privates.

My heart dropped into my stomach and was ate away by acid as heard the faint click of the door as it was pulled open. Stevono groaned before pulling away and looking to Raimundo who stood in shock as his tear blured eyes looked between the tow of us. "C-Clay?" he whispered looking for guidance. "R-" Stevono cut me off.

He leaped from off me and grabbed at Raimundo's clothes dressing as he lied like a snake. "R-Rai...he tried to rape me!" fake ears were in his eyes but Raimundo was still staring at me. "He said he cheated once before...and that he liked the thrill..." Stevono chocked on the tears like I had done this.

My body let me move again. "You lyin' runt!" I bellowed making Raimundo flinch. Stevono smirked from behind Rai. "C-Clay...?" Raimundo breathed his face turning red, I knew what was coming next.

"You'll fuck him but not me, your boyfriend! You cheated on me? You blow up at me for invitin' my first to stay with us while we here 'cause he ain't got no home and then you try to rape him! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Raimundo screamed. Wind whipped around me and the floor was shaking from my built up anger.

I stepped forward and Raimundo followed. "Your really goin' to believe him?" I snarled threateningly. Raimundo narrowed his eyes. He grabbed Stevono's hand. "I caught you cowboy. Who da hell do you think I'm goin' to trust?" he growled back. I reached for his wrist as he lead Stevono out of our hotel room.

Raimundo flung the door open and swirled so Stevono was out of the hotel room. "What?" he asked twisting his wrist wildly in my grasp that only tightned with each twist. "If you believe him. Imma whoop some sense into ya. That's ah promise." I said in a growling whisper. I let Raimundo go and he edged away looking at me fighting back tears and trying hard to figure out who to believe.

Finally he turned on his heel and ran down the hallway Stevono being drug behind him. I slid down onto the floor. I put my head in my hands. He believed him...he did need some sense whooped into him. A promise is a promise and I intend to keep mine...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Notes<strong>_

**So that's our story so far! Next chapter should contain the whoopin'. Hehe I'm excited ^_^ Please remember to review/comment and tell us what ya think! Love y'all and thanks for reading! Oh yeah little thing Clay & Rai used Shen-Gung-Wu to get to Florida. Thanks again and love ya!**

_Yepp so that's we sat up doin' for most the night. That and arguin' 'bout what the OC's name would be- of course Izzy won. So hope you liked and please review/comment. Thanks and appreciate it ya reading! _


End file.
